Enfado de PreSan Valentín
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Continuación de Deseo en San Valentín. Los merodeadores quieren emborracharse debido al enfado "justificado" que sus esposos le han causado, pero...¿Que ha pasado? James&Severus Sirius&Remus Lily&Lucius Peter&Bartemius Thomas&Regulus Amos&Arabella


\- ¡Salud!- brindó James con un sonrojo típico de la borrachera que se estaba llevando.- ¡Por esos esposos que siempre te acaban regañando cuando tú no has hecho nada malo!

Remus Lupin de Black bufó ante eso y brindo sin chocar la copa, y menos con el que estaba sentado frente a él, un hombre llamado Sirius Black...su marido.

\- Dímelo a mí.- resopló Sirius ignorando la mirada furiosa que le mandaba Remus.

\- ¡Eso, James! ¡Eso!- chilló un muy borracho Peter.

Lily, en cambio, se sirvió otro vaso de Whiskey de Fuego sin soltar palabra.

\- Estoy harto de las mujeres.- murmuraba Amos abrazando la botella de Ginebra.- No, más bien de las mujeres Slytherin.

\- ¡Sirve más, Potter!- rugió Regulus terminando su tercer vaso.

\- ¿Y tú como es que te has venido, hermano?

\- No quería verle la cara al idiota de mi esposo.- susurró.- Maldito Riddle.

\- Tu también.- Sirius se acarició el puente de la nariz.- ¿Que te ha hecho?

\- Que no me ha hecho más bien.- gruñó.- Me ha sido infiel.

Todos los merodeadores giraron las cabezas en dirección a un deprimido Regulus.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?- gritó Sirius enfadado.- ¿¡A mi hermano!?

\- Si...- Remus se levantó de su asiento y posiciono al lado de Reg.- Yo...Lo descubrí hoy. Ha estado viendo a una mujer del ministerio, del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos. ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Jodido Riddle!

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó Peter asombrado.

\- En cuanto llegó a casa le recibí con un puñetazo y le cante toda su vida.- escupió apretando la mano de Remus.- No le di tiempo a respirar. ¡No lo negó!- golpeó la mesa.- ¡Le pillé! Eso me pasa por enamorarme de un bastardo insensible.

\- Maldito Riddle mira que engañar a mi hermano con una mujer... ¿mujer?- Sirius miró extraño a Reg.- ¿Con una mujer? ¿Riddle con una mujer?- dijo de nuevo. Remus volteó los ojos.- Pero si Riddle no puede ser más gay, si es más gay que yo.

\- Eso seguro.

\- Rem.- dijo Lily con voz suave.- Tranquilízate.

Sirius fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.

\- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- gruño James con molestia.- Están así desde que llegamos al bar.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Si pasa, Sirius.- rebatió Peter.

Amos asintió afirmando lo dicho por él.

\- Remus me acusó de haber besado a uno de los novatos de mi grupo.- masculló Sirius.- Y no le he besado.

\- ¿Y cómo llamas a juntar los labios con los de otra persona?

Sirius gruñó con fuerza.- Yo no fui.

\- ¡Demonios!- chilló Lily.- Estamos hoy todos finos. ¿Y tu Peter?

Peter compuso una expresión triste.

\- Bartemius ya no me mira.- lagrimeo.- Está tan ocupado que ya no hablamos, ni siquiera me besa, no pasa tiempo con Hermione, ni ya tenemos sexo...

Y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas a borbotones.

\- Oh, vamos, Peter.- Amos le abrazó.- Crouch está loco por ti, deben ser esos meses malos que pasan todas las parejas alguna vez.

\- ¿Te ha pasado, Amos?- le interrogó Peter más calmado.

Amos asintió.

\- Me está pasando ahora.- tomo la botella y bebió abundantemente.

\- Todo se pasara amigos.- les consoló Lily.- Todo pasa.

\- ¿Y tu Lilian?- James le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Consuelas, pero no sueltas prenda.

\- Tu tampoco, Jimmy.

\- Severus me maldijo en mil idiomas cuando le dije que no podía pasar San Valentín con él.- Los merodeadores negaron con la cabeza hacia James.- No es mi culpa. Mi maldito jefe me dijo que un San Valentín sin mi esposo no me mataría, pero para Severus no fue una excusa. ¿Lily?

\- Bien.- suspiró.- El maldito de mi esposo decidió que sus negocios son más importantes que yo y se marchó a América a cerrarlos sin importarle que mañana es San Valentín ni que iba a preparar con Draco una tarta para él. ¡Jodido Malfoy!

\- Draco tiene tres años, Lily.

\- Mi niño es muy listo.- dijo con orgullo levantando la barbilla como solo un Malfoy haría.

\- Bueno eso no salva a Malfoy.- bufó Amos.- ¡Slytherins!

\- ¿Y tú, Amos?- pregunto Remus.- ¿Arabella hizo algo?

\- Mi "querido" suegro murió hace un mes.- masculló.- No digáis nada. Era una vil rata.

Ellos asintieron conformes.

\- Dejó un testamento en el que decía que los Zabinni debían conservar el apellido por encima de otros de cualquier familia. No me importaba que usáramos el apellido, al fin y al cabo es el de Bella, y lo necesitaba para continuar con sus negocios. Pero en una comida que asistimos hoy, Arabella dejo que se burlaran de mi apellido como si no valiera nada como si Diggory fuera solo un lastre que arrastra su nombre desde que nos casamos.- rumió.- No sabéis cuánta decepción siento hacia ella.

\- Lo siento, Amos.- Peter acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Diggory.- Estoy seguro que solo ha sido una equivocación, y Arabella no piensa eso para nada.

\- Es que siento que solo yo pongo el amor en esta relación.- se secó las lagrimas.- Sabia en lo que me metía al casarme con ella y nunca le he impuesto nada, pero...

\- Lo comprendemos, Amos.

\- Oye Remus.- Peter lo miro con extrañeza.- ¿Dónde está Teddy?

Remus jadeó, y miró a su marido que sudaba frío.

\- ¡Black!- rugió.- ¿¡Dónde está tu hijo!?

\- Está bien, Remus.- tragó en seco.- Lo deje con la bruja de mi madre.

\- ¿Con quién?- Remus respiró hondo.- Te dije que lo cuidases hoy.

\- Ya lo sé, pero como discutimos.- Sirius se alejó unos pasos de Remus.- Quería desahogarme con James y Regulus lo necesitaba así que se lo deje a mi madre y a la bestia de mi prima Bella.

\- ¿QUE?- Remus saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo del bar seguido de un pálido Sirius.

\- Este Sirius es un imprudente.- bufó Lily.- Pobre Teddy.

\- ¿Y Draco?

\- Lo deje en casa de mi hermana Petunia.- dijo sin más. Peter abrió los ojos.- Convencí a mi hermana y lo deje jugando con Dudley.

\- ¿Quien habló de imprudente?- murmuró James sabiendo que Draco no estaría nada contento de estar con su pequeño y poco inteligente primo Dudley.- Pobre Draco.

\- A mi Hermione la deje sana y salva con Molly Weasley.- les dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa.- Esa mujer es un cielo.

\- Pues yo no me pude despedir de mi Harry porque Severus me echó de casa.

\- Yo deje a Blaize con nuestra elfina Bobby.- suspiró Amos.- Extraño a mi pequeño.

Ese ambiente tan deprimente estaba empezando a revolverle el estómago a James, quien prefirió cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Bueno ya basta de hablar de esposos y esposas!- James se levantó y alzó la copa.- ¡Por nosotros que aguantamos a los Slytherins y tuvimos la suerte o mala dependiendo de quién de enamorarnos de ellos! ¡Salud!- bebió rápido.- ¡A bailar!

Peter, Regulus, Lily y James salieron a bailar excepto Amos, que prefirió quedarse en la mesa bebiendo a su suerte.

\- ¿Por qué Arabella?- bebió un trago.- ¿No me amas?

\- Yo puedo hacer que la olvides, cielo.

De un momento a otro Narcissa Black entro por la puerta con unas amigas y vio todo el numerito que estaban montando los Gryffindors, Regulus y Amos.

\- Esto no les gustará a sus parejas.- se dijo divertida.

* * *

\- ¿¡Qué demonios le pasa a James, Tom!?- Severus daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras Harry permanecía tranquilo observando a su histérico papi.- Mira que querer largarse a esa maldita misión el día de San Valentín.

\- Creí que no te importaban esas cosas, Severus.- le dijo Barty con una copa en la mano.

\- Debe ser que casarme con un maldito Gryffindor me ha hecho estúpido.- escupió.- Pero da igual. Debería quedarse, maldita sea.

\- Siento decirte esto, Severus, pero es su trabajo y no lo hago por defenderle.- gruñó Tom.

\- ¿Y tú que tienes en la mejilla?

\- Fue mi querido esposo.

Tom tenía los ojos rojos de furia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me soltó mil patrañas de que le estaba engañando.- resopló.- En estos años que llevo junto a él no he tenido la necesidad de buscarme a alguien, porque iba a ser distinto ahora.

\- ¿Que habrás hecho?

\- Dijo que me había visto con una mujer.

\- ¿Y no sabes quién es esa mujer?

\- No, no he hablado con una mujer más que con Arabella o Cissa o...- y se dio cuenta de algo.- Maldita sea.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que encontrar a Regulus.- se levanto rápidamente.

\- A buenas horas.- bufó.

\- ¿Y Peter? Estás últimamente muy pensativo, Barty.- Este gruño levemente y giró el rostro.- ¿Problemas?

\- No sé qué demonios le pasa a Peter.- contestó.- Lleva semanas callado sin soltar nada y me quita la mirada cada vez que le miro. ¡No puede seguir así!- Y amplió los ojos.- ¿Y si me está engañando?

\- Despierta, Barty.- Severus le miró fijamente.- Peter jamás te haría eso.

\- Si.- murmuró.- Mi Peter no...

\- Debes hablar con él.- y de pronto de la chimenea salieron dos personas.

Arabella y Lucius hablaban rápidamente totalmente enfadados.

\- Ese Amos me va a escuchar.- gruñó.- No debió irse así.

\- ¿Que paso Bella?

Y Arabella les contó lo que había pasado.

\- No debió irse.- Bella se revolvió el cabello.- Debió enfrentar a esos malditos imbéciles en vez de quedarse callado. No dije nada porque sé que Amos tiene más coraje que cualquiera, y no sabes cuánto. ¿Por qué crees que me enamore de ese tejón idiota?

\- Arabella debiste decir algo, con el carácter que tú tienes.- Bella quería hablar, pero Severus la calló.- Parece que dejaste a Amos frente a los lobos, indefenso. Explícale la verdad, querida o sabe Merlín que puede pensar.

Arabella apretó la mandíbula y chilló de rabia.

\- ¡Esos cabrones hipócritas!-

Arabella se metió de nuevo en la chimenea y desapareció.

\- ¿A dónde ha ido?

\- No lo sé.- Severus se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y tú, Lucius?

Lucius tenía ojos peligrosos y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal.

\- ¿Sabéis donde está Lilian?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero seguro que esta con James.

\- Tú también discutiste con tu mujer, eh.- Lucius asintió despacio.- ¿Es por los negocios que me dijiste?

\- Si, pero debe comprender.

\- Vamos, Lucius.- resopló Sev.- Lily llevaba semanas practicando en mi cocina un pastel horrible para ti y hacerlo la noche de San Valentín junto a Draco. Querían sorprenderte.- Lucius jadeó.- Y vas tú y le sales con tus malditos negocios que pueden resolverse en cualquier momento. Ya sé que a veces no hay opción, pero tendrías que ser mas...- Severus miro a Harry, su pequeño.- Comprensivo. Oh, mierda. No debí decirle todo lo que le dije a James. Es su trabajo y lo ama, y no hay día que no sea un San Valentín para nosotros. Soy un tonto.

Arabella salió de nuevo de la chimenea con los rizos disparados de un lado a otro y con un brillo maligno en sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Que...?

Y un patronus apareció de la nada envolviendo de luz el salón de los Potter.

\- Venid al bar muggle Lover's, queridos.- dijo Narcissa con una risita.- Vuestros señores esposos y esposas están un poco subiditos de tono y créanme, no están mal acompañados. Y eso va para todos vosotros.- y se dispersó.

Los celos y la furia cubrieron de oscuridad toda la habitación, y Harry no sabía a quién mirar.

\- Vámonos, Harry.- ordenó Severus con los puños apretados.- Haremos una visita a papa.

"Por la cara de papi, papa se ha metido en un buen lío"- pensó Harry divertido.

\- Peter me va a escuchar.- graznó Barty con furia contenida.

Y todos los Slytherin más Harry se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del bar. Cuando entraron su furia aumento a ritmos disparatados. Peter estaba siendo abrazado por un hombre grande y fortachón de la cintura mientras el susodicho tenía un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, y como no, Bartemius Crouch se saco las gafas que usaba y se arremangó los puños del jersey para luego avanzar hasta su pequeño esposo. Regulus bailaba sobre una mesa sin tener en cuenta las miradas devoradoras de los hombres que rodeaban dicha mesa, y Tom, pues este, tenía unas homicidas ganas de retorcer los cuellos de esos malditos y convertirse en aquello que rechazó ser por Regulus. Lily bebía varios vasos de Whiskey a la vez que un hombre le servía los vasos vacíos y le acariciaba el cabello, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, y Lucius apretó la empuñadura de su bastón antes de olvidarse de su educación Malfoy e ir en busca de su mujer. Amos conversaba con una mujer o más bien ella conversaba con él y pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su brazo y le sonreía con picardía; Arabella ardió en furia antes de ir en busca de su marido para sacarse de encima a esa mujerzuela. Y James que bebía de una botella con soltura y dejaba que un hombrecillo, repugnante según Severus, se acercara a su rostro con descaro.

\- ¡Amos Diggory!- rugió Arabella sacando su varita. Amos se levantó de su asiento exaltado y miró con sorpresa a su mujer.- ¡Apártate de mi hombre, zorra!

\- Arabella.- murmuró.

\- ¿Quien es esta mujer, cariño?- miro con altivez a Arabella, y Amos supo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, miraba a Arabella Zabinni ahora Diggory de esa manera sin pagar las consecuencias.- Dímelo, Amos.

Y Arabella hizo lo impensable, tiro su varita al suelo y agarró a la susodicha mujer de los cabellos antes de golpear su cara contra la mesa.- ¡Nadie toca a MI hombre ni le dice apelativos cariñosos más que yo, perra! ¡Que te quede bien claro, Amos!

Este se había quedado mudo.

* * *

\- Disculpa.- oyó Peter a sus espaldas y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.- Estas con MI esposo. Suéltale.

\- ¿Tienes esposo, pequeño?

Craso error.

Nadie llamaba pequeño a Peter más que su esposo Barty. Y el hombre descubrió la ira de Bartemius Crouch, ese hombre tranquilo a quien nadie había conocido furioso y era admirado por ello, pero eso le importó un comino en esos momentos.

Un puño se estrelló en la mejilla del acompañante, y Peter se agacho para no recibir el impacto. Aquello pareció ser el único movimiento que necesito Barty para dejar inconsciente a ese hombre.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Peter.- Barty atrapó por la cintura a su esposo y lo saco del bar.- Y vas a tener que convencerme de no volver y matar a ese tipo.- y los dos se evaporaron en el callejón.

* * *

\- ¡Lilian Malfoy!- gruñó Lucius alejando con su bastón al hombrecillo junto a su mujer.- Aléjese de mi mujer si sabe lo que es bueno.

\- Lucius.- murmuró.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Quién demonios crees que soy, Lilian?- la interrogó con enfado.- ¡Dime!

\- A mi no me grites, Lucius.- le advirtió.- Nadie te llamo.

\- Cuidado, Lilian.

\- Oiga no le hable así.

\- ¡LÁRGATE!- gritaron los dos a la vez y Lucius hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Cargo a su esposa como un saco de patatas y se la llevó bajo injurias de esta.

* * *

\- Sige bailando, querido.- le aplaudió Tom a Regulus, quien se paralizó y dejo de bailar.- Mañana te aseguro que no te podrás mover, y te lo juro no será por el baile.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Tom?- se bajó de la mesa.- Vete de aquí. ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba?

\- Nadie.

Y Regulus vio una cabellera rubia desaparecer por la puerta del bar y supo quién había sido.

\- Maldita Narcissa Black.

\- Vámonos.- agarró el brazo de Regulus y quiso sacarlo de ahí, pero este se resistió.- ¡Vamos, Regulus!

\- Déjame, y vete con tu zorra, capullo.

\- Estas completamente equivocado, Regulus.- Le vio a los ojos con una seguridad propia y Regulus cedió por el momento. Thomas le apretó entre sus brazos y beso los labios de Regulus con rabia, celos y enfado, y fue respondido con los mismos sentimientos por parte de su pareja.

Nadie del bar vio cómo se iban.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la barra Severus se acercaba a su esposo y empuñaba la varita, pero se dio cuenta de que su esposo volteaba la cara con desagrado y apartaba al hombrecillo. Eso lo vio Severus y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta su esposo no sin antes soltar un hechizo y dejar desmayado al acompañante de James a la vez que este se levantaba de su asiento y veía a su esposo llegar con su hijo.

\- Severus.- murmuró.- Cariño.

\- Oh, James.- y le beso apasionadamente siendo inmediatamente correspondido.- Te amo tanto. Le rechazaste.

\- Claro que si.- afirmó con expresión enamorada.- El único para mí eres tú. Te amo.- y apretujaron en un abrazo a Harry olvidándose del mundo y de sus amigos que habían causado un buen revuelo en el bar.- No voy a ir a esa misión.- Severus amplió los ojos.- Ya le envié la carta a mi jefe, y cuando regrese me esperara un buen regaño.- rió. Severus le volvió a besar arduamente.- Vámonos de aquí, cielo.

La familia hizo caso omiso a todo y salió dejando a un desesperado Amos sosteniendo a su rabiosa mujer.

* * *

Arabella&Amos

\- ¡Basta ya, Arabella!- fue lo primero que dijo Amos al aparecerse con su mujer en los predios de su mansión.- ¿Has visto la guerra que has montado en el bar?- Arabella se arregló el cabello y le dio la espalda a su esposo.- He tenido que desmemoriarlos a todos y arreglar los estropicios que causaste. A parte de dejar a la pobre muchacha en emergencias.

\- Pobre muchacha.- resopló.- Pobre zorra más bien.

\- ¡Basta!- soltó con enfado y Arabella trago en seco.

Jamás había visto a su marido tan enfadado.

\- Has golpeado a esa mujer como has querido comportándote como una niña.

\- ¿Y qué hubieras querido que hiciera?- Arabella se acercó a milímetros del rostro de su esposo.- Dejar que te tocara o te besara o que bestialidades mas. ¡Y un demonio, Diggory!- rugió.- ¡Yo soy la señora Diggory, no ella! ¡A quien debes besar es a mí, a quien debes hacer el amor es a mí! ¡Nada más!- y toco con un dedo el pecho de un paralizado y caliente Amos.- Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme celosa, Amos. Porque esta vez no respondo de mí.

\- ¿Celosa?- Diggory tomo a Arabella de la cintura.- ¿Tu celosa por mí, Bella?

\- ¿De quién más? ¿Hubieras preferido que hubiera sido por otro hombre, amor?- le pregunto lacónicamente.

Los ojos amarillos de Diggory se volvieron negros puros.

\- No, porque tú eres mía, Bella.- y la beso con un ardor conocido para ambos.

\- Espera, Amos.- Pero este comenzaba a besar su cuello con avidez.- Lo de esta tarde, en la comida.

\- Ahora no.- murmuró contra su cuello.

\- Ahora si.- y se alejó unos centímetros con sus labios ardiendo.- Perdóname, Amos.- Este la miro mas asombrado que antes.- Debí defenderte delante de todos, pero me quede callada. En mi defensa pensé que te ibas a defender porque conozco a mi marido.- le atrapo las mejillas con las manos y con una ternura infinita que Amos leyó con placer y mucho amor, dijo.- Y él es mucho más valiente y feroz que yo.

\- Te amo, Arabella.

\- Te amo, Diggory.- murmuró contra sus labios. Amos la apretó contra sí.- Y perdón por no decírtelo todos los días.

\- No es necesario, te conozco también y sé que tú lo demuestras a través de actos.- sonrió.- No cambies, Arabella. Te amo como eres.

\- Maldita sea me estas volviendo una Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Debo ofenderme?

\- Estoy casada con uno, puedes sentirte halagado.

\- Mi arrogante y bella Arabella.- negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah y no te preocupes por esos imbéciles.- Amos la vio sin entender.- Me refiero a los de la comida, amor, les di una buena lección.- Su esposo abrió la boca.- Nadie se va a volver a burlar de mi esposo. Que se atrevan.- masculló recordando que después de dejar de colores los cabellos de esos pijos, escribirles en la frente "Aquí estuvo Bella", destruir e inundar el salón se había ido un poco satisfecha.

\- Esa es mi Bella.- murmuró Diggory.- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, amor o podrás perder tus negocios.

\- No lo creas. Jamás se atreverían a desafiar el imperio Zabinni.- dijo con satisfacción.- No se lo pueden permitir.

\- Hermosa Bella, ¿prefieres nuestra habitación o el jardín?- susurró contra sus labios.

\- La verdad.- dijo bajando el cierre de su vestido bajo la atenta mirada de Amos.- Es que no creo que lleguemos a casa.

Y dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran toda la noche.

* * *

Peter&Bartemius

\- ¡Suéltame, Barty!- Peter se soltó del agarre de su esposo.- No soy un muñeco.

\- Pues lo parecía envuelto en los brazos de ese energúmeno.- escupió.- ¿Como has podido, Peter? Sabes cuánto te amo...

Peter giró su cara hacia Barty.

\- Pues no lo parece.- le cortó. Barty abrió los ojos.- Llevas semanas sin besarme, sin tocarme, ni siquiera juegas ya con Hermione. Puedes olvidarme a mí.- dijo con las lágrimas en las mejillas.- Pero no a tu hija, Bartemius, eso no te lo permito.

Bartemius jamás pensó que se estaba comportando como un estúpido...hasta ahora.

\- Perdóname, amor.- se arrodilló y abrazó la cintura de Peter con fuerza. Su esposo se quedo con la boca abierta.- No debí descuidarlos de ese modo tan horrible, y lo peor es que no me daba cuenta. Lo siento tanto, Peter.- le miró y Peter se agacho con él.- Nunca volveré a concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi familia, cielo.- y Peter le creyó.- ¿Sabes que, cariño?- Y se quedaron tumbados en la alfombra de su salón con la cabeza de Peter en el pecho de Barty.- Me daré un año sabático, cariño.- Peter se le tiró encima y lo beso por todo el rostro. Barty rió.- Asi podre estar con Mione y contigo, y claro hacer más bebés.

\- Perdóname, Barty.- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- Debí confesarte lo que sentía desde hace días.

\- Dímelo todo a la cara, cariño.- le respondió después de un rato de silencio.- Si no me dices nada no sabré lo que te ocurre y me aterra no saber lo que te pasa.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró poniéndose sobre él.- Te recompensaré, amor mio.

\- ¿Y Hermione?

\- En casa de Molly.- contesto ocupándose de besar la mandíbula de Barty.- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque así podemos traerle un nuevo hermanito.- Peter rió bajito.- Oye, Peter.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Porque te abrazaba ese hombre?- y se dio la vuelta quedando encima de su pequeño.- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Celoso, amor?- dijo dejándose besar con gusto.- No sientas celos, ese estúpido creía tener una oportunidad conmigo y creyó que estaba sonrojado por las estupideces que decía, pero en realidad era el alcohol.

\- Mas te valía.- susurró en su oído.- Luego recogeremos a nuestra hija, pero primero te follare en esta alfombra.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve, señor Crouch?- se ofendió Peter empujando a su marido. Barty soltó una carcajada.- Usted tráteme con respeto, no diga que me follara sino que me dará duro contra esa pared.- y se levantó de un salto mientras se arrancaba la camisa sonriendo lascivamente.- ¿Se atreve?

\- ¿Yo?- Empujo a Peter contra la pared.- Siempre.

* * *

Lily&Lucius

\- ¡Bájame, Lucius Malfoy!- rugió Lilian golpeando la espalda de su marido cuando llegaron hasta la habitación matrimonial.- ¿Cómo pudiste cargarme como un troglodita?

\- Estas haciendo que me comporte como troglodita.- siseó.- Maldita sea, Lily. Eres la única que consigues eso.

\- ¿Debería sentirme halagada?- le preguntó con sorna.- ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu maldita oficina, con tus malditos negocios y te olvidas que tienes una mujer que debe sentirse halagada por estar casada contigo?

\- Yo no quise decir...- tiro su bastón a un lado con furia.- ¡Maldita sea, Lily! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hagas que pierda la cabeza de tal manera!? ¡Me vuelves loco, Lily!- la agarro de los brazos y la zarandeo.- ¿¡Cómo es posible que Lucius Malfoy se haya convertido en un pusilánime en tus manos!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que sienta celos!? ¡Muchos celos!- Se quitó el abrigo con furia.- ¡Joder estoy endemoniadamente celoso! ¡Y me siento muy posesivo!- Lily estaba jadeante y sonrojada como nunca.- ¡Solo quiero follarte hasta el cansancio y volver a hacerlo para que olvides a todos los hombres de este maldito mundo! ¡Odio sentirme de esta manera, pero creo que jamás dejaré de sentirme así respecto a ti!- Lily se acercó hasta él y le beso los labios con cariño infinito.- Lily...

\- Eres un idiota, Malfoy.- sonrió divertida.- Siempre consigues desbaratar mis enfados.

\- Lo siento, Lily.- se disculpó.- Los malditos negocios los he resuelto y ya no nos molestarán más. San Valentín es todo nuestro y de Draco, por supuesto.- miro a todos lados.- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

\- En casa de Petunia.- dijo sin más. Lucius sonrió divertido.- Estará divirtiéndose como nunca asustando a su primo.

\- Pobres Dursley.- rió Lucius.- Mañana les llevaremos un regalo.- dijo rodando los ojos.- Si no cómo se quedaran con él de nuevo cuando sus padres quieran divertirse.

\- Por eso tu nunca has tenido problemas.- murmuró en su oído.- Perdóname Lucius. Por lo de esta tarde, por lo que te dije. Es tu trabajo y tengo que respetarlo al igual que tu respetas el mio. Y siento también lo del troglodita.- beso sus labios al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían.- Te juro que le iba a hechizar si su mano seguía subiendo en mi pierna.

\- ¿¡QUE DICES, LILIAN!?- Se iba a ir a buscarle, pero Lily le agarró el rostro y le beso, y luego rodeó su cintura con las piernas para bloquear todo pensamiento de venganza.- Más tarde le pateare el culo.

\- Concéntrate en mí y olvida a ese imbécil o me pondré celosa.- hizo un puchero y se desabotono la camisa lentamente.- ¿No quieres continuar tu?

\- Me va a volver loco, señora Malfoy.

* * *

Regulus&Thomas

Los besos eran furiosos y agresivos, sangraban sus labios por la fuerza de sus dientes y la ropa ya había desaparecido nada más entrar a su casa. Las mordidas y los gemidos sonaban en la habitación con ira, pero no pararon. Tom empotro a Regulus contra la cómoda, le bajo los pantalones y chupo sus pezones con rabia. Regulus gemía con fuerza, y masajeaba la polla de su esposo con ansias.

Lo necesitaba dentro de él.

\- Aún no.- gruñó Tom posicionando el trasero de Regulus contra su polla. Rozó la entrada y se alejó unos centímetros, Regulus gimió de frustración.- ¡Aún no!

\- Maldita sea, Tom.

\- ¿A qué vino el numerito de antes?- Regulus quiso separarse, pero Tom lo tomó de las caderas con fuerza.- ¡Dímelo! No he hecho nada para que te vea rodeado de desconocidos y tú siendo su stripper personal. ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez me gustase eso.- Tom se enfadó y le pegó una nalgada en su trasero.- ¡Hey!

\- Te lo mereces.- rumió.- ¡Responde!

\- Te lo dije todo antes.- siseó como un Black de categoría.- No pienso contar como una historia las gilipolleces que estabas haciendo fuera de mi cama. Dime Tom.- dijo con un dolor que no quiso mostrar, pero Tom intuyó.- Folla mejor que yo, besa mejor o...

\- Para Regulus.- murmuró Tom con su nariz en el cuello de su hombre.- Yo no he...

\- Una última vez, Tom.- le cortó.- Hazme tuyo una última vez.

Tom lo hizo, entró en él despacio sintiendo su cuerpo perder fuerza y oyendo los sonidos que salían de la boca de Regulus con placer. Agarro tan fuerte sus caderas que dejó marcas de dedos, pero al otro no le importo. Solo pedía más, y más. Todo lo que quería Regulus por esa noche. Y cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo, las piernas de Regulus flaquearon y Tom lo acostó en la cama y se posiciono a su lado.

\- Solo por esta noche.- murmuró Reg.

\- No te lo crees ni tu.- le rebatió Thomas y Regulus abrió los ojos, ofendido y triste.

\- ¿Perdona?

Tom lo miró con diversión.

\- No voy a dejar que salgas de mi cama en tu vida, Regulus Riddle.- soltó y apretó a su esposo en sus brazos para que no se escapase.- No he hecho nada de lo que tú dices, ni soy culpable de lo que me acusas. Si quieres saber que hice con Verónica del departamento de deportes, pregúntamelo.- Regulus estaba indignado.- Te lo diré aunque no quieras. Accio pantalones.- y sus pantalones volaron hasta posicionarse en sus manos, y de él sacó dos entradas que Regulus vio pálido como la nieve.- Antes de juzgar escucha, mi amor.- y le soltó con seriedad.- No vuelvas a desconfiar de mi jamás, Regulus.- El Black apretó los labios.- He estado estas últimas semanas ayudando a Verónica del departamento de deportes con unas diligencias que competen a mi departamento, asuntos de importancia, para que me cediera entradas de primer pase en el próximo partido de las Arpías de Holyhead.- Regulus abrió la boca y le arranco de las manos las entradas.- De nada.

\- ¡Te adoro, Thomas Riddle!- y le beso dulcemente mientras su esposo reía.- No sabes cuánto. Perdóname las idioteces que te dije, pero sabes que si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo también sospecharías de mi.- Thomas negó divertido.

\- Eres imposible, Riddle.- y Regulus lo miro con deseo.

\- Te debo mil orgasmos por este regalo.- Thomas tiro de él y Reg se sentó sobre su polla.

\- ¿Te di muy fuerte?- beso el moretón en el ojo izquierdo de Riddle.

\- Un poco.- asintió con tristeza fingida.

\- Pobrecito.

\- ¿Por qué no me haces ese bailecito por el cual todos esos imbéciles te vitoreaban y me curas todos los males?

\- Encantado.- rió y comenzó a balancear las caderas.

* * *

Remus&Sirius

\- ¡Teddy, amor!- Remus entró por la puerta de Grimmauld Place más pálido que de costumbre.- ¡Teddy!

\- ¡Papi!- oyó desde la cocina.- ¡Estoy aquí con tía Bella!

\- ¿Como?- se pregunto Sirius entrando tras él.- Es imposible que se lleven bien.

\- Lo estás oyendo, Sirius.- le dijo Remus con pesadez.- Vamos.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, Bella y Teddy estaban llenos de harina y sustancias pegajosas y Sirius estuvo a punto de darle un ataque al corazón al ver su hijo siendo parte de esa imagen rocambolesca. Remus tuvo que sujetarle.

\- ¡Hola papis!- les saludo y continuó con lo suyo.

\- Joder, Sirius.- dijo Bella.- Si no tuvieses un hijo tan encantador te hubiera matado hacía rato.

\- Gracias por la compasión, Bella.- dijo con burla.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya, papi?- le pregunto Teddy a Remus cuando este le puso el abrigo.

Remus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Despídete de Bella, cariño.

El niño beso a su tía en la frente y salió antes que ellos mientras estos tenían una incómoda despedida con Bella.

Al llegar a casa, Remus acostó a Teddy y fue directo a su habitación. Ahí le esperaba Sirius con una copa en la mano.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó Sirius mirando cualquier punto del patio.- ¿O no me dejaras hablar?

\- Déjalo, Sirius.

\- ¡No, joder!- y dejo la copa en la mesa con fuerza.- ¡Me vas a escuchar sin interrumpirme!

Remus estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, pero quiso creer que habría una oportunidad de salvar su matrimonio así que se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Yo no bese a John.- se defendió Sirius.- Él me beso a mí de pronto, solo le estaba hablando de la misión del lunes. Y me interrumpió con un maldito beso, que rechace al segundo.- Remus rodó los ojos.- No le bese, Moony. Te lo juro. Se me tiró encima, le he expedientado por ello.- Remus miró fijamente a Sirius y leyó su expresión y la verdad en sus ojos.- Por favor, Moony.

\- Está bien, te creo, Sirius.- sonrió levemente.- Te creo, no sufras más.

\- Maldita sea, Lupin.- Sirius se quitó el peso que tenía sobre los hombros.- No sabes cuánto te amo.

Y se acercó con dos zancadas hasta Remus y lo abrazo con fiereza.

Remus le rodeo el cuello y suspiro.- Por favor no quiero que se repita. Mi lobo interno casi mata al chiquillo y las sensaciones que sentí no eran realmente de alguien racional sino de un asesino en serie.

\- Te prometo que mantendré una relación formal con mis alumnos.

\- No, Sirius.- negó Remus.- Tú eres así, amistoso y arrogante. Te gusta llamar la atención, es lo tuyo. No te pido que dejes de llevarte bien con tus alumnos, pero no dejes que ocurra de nuevo. Mi lobo no podrá soportarlo y a veces ni yo puedo controlarlo.

\- Lo prometo, Moony.- le beso lentamente disfrutando de sus labios.- Y ahora, ¿Puedo llevarte a esa cama o quieres la bañera?

\- La bañera suena bien.- rió y se vio cargado por su flamante esposo hasta el baño.

* * *

El magnífico día de San Valentín.

\- ¡Ven a cocinar, James!- gritó Severus desde la cocina.- Te toca a ti, cariño.

\- ¿Que hago, Harry?- le preguntó a su pequeño hijo, que le miró con curiosidad.- Ignoramos a papi y nos escapamos a volar por ahí hasta que vengan los tíos o...

\- O me ayudas y punto, James.- James se dio la vuelta con su sonrisa más inocente en la cara e igualó a la de Harry.- James...

\- Mi querido esposo, ¿Qué tal te va?- y rehuyó la mirada fulminante de Severus.- ¿Por qué no contratamos a un elfo doméstico?

\- Para qué voy a contratar a un elfo doméstico si ya tengo uno.- James abrió la boca, pero Severus le calló con otra mirada.- Vamos, James.- le agarró de la oreja con fuerza y tiró de él a la cocina.

\- ¡Harry, socorro!- pero su hijo se rio a carcajadas antes de seguirlos.- ¡No te rías de papa!

\- Papa, bobo.- y James se terminó de indignar.

Estuvieron cocinando durante horas y horas que para James fueron infinitas. Luego Severus le "sugirió" que bañara a Harry y se bañara antes de que vinieran sus amigos, no sin antes poner la mesa.

\- Soy un maldito elfo doméstico.- murmuró cargando a Harry fuera de la cocina.

\- ¡Hombre, cornamenta!- gritó Sirius viendo a James bajar desde el primer escalón.- Has tardado mucho, amigo.

\- Solo ha sido una media hora, perro de segunda.- le respondió con un abrazo.- ¡Harry están aquí tus tíos!

\- ¡Voy, papi!- chilló Harry y bajó corriendo las escaleras tropezándose en la última y siendo sujetado por una pequeña mano pálida.- ¡Draco!- y el rubio albino le sonrió antes de tirar de él hacia el jardín.

\- ¿Qué tal, cornamenta?- Remus le abrazó con fuerza y James le tomó de la cintura para molestia de Sirius. Y Lily se rió bajito recibiendo una sonrisa de Lucius.- Veo que te ahogaste en la ducha.

\- Otro.- bufó.- Amigos.- Y Peter entró por la puerta seguido de Bartemius y Hermione.- Preciosa.- la arrancó de los brazos de Crouch, quien molesto se sirvió una copa y James, la beso en la mejilla y después, la dejó en el suelo.- Vete al patio con Harry y Draco, Teddy.- llamó James al chiquillo que salía de la cocina seguido de su esposo.- ¿Puedes llevarte a Hermione al jardín con los chicos?- Este asintió, cogió a una sonrojada Hermione de la mano y salieron por detrás.- ¿Y Amos?¿Regulus?

\- Ahora vienen.- les indico Severus.- Como se nota que todos nos arreglamos con nuestras parejas que Amos no respondió a mi invitación de la fiesta hasta hace una hora.- dio una risita.- Y Regulus parece que se ha ido a una especie de luna de miel con Riddle.

\- ¿Enserio?- chilló Sirius con disgusto.- Este hermano mío nunca me cuenta nada.

\- Sí.- asintió Severus con los ojos en blanco.- Maldito Regulus. Encima había hecho uno de sus platos favoritos.

\- Vamos, no te disgustes.- le abrazo James.

\- ¿Y el pastel, Lily?- la interrogó Barty divertido viendo las muecas de Lucius.

Lily se sonrojo abundantemente.

\- Se me quemó.

Lucius suspiró y besó la cabeza de su mujer.

\- ¡No empiecen sin mi, chicos!- Arabella entró por la chimenea vestida elegantemente como siempre seguida de su esposo y su hijo Blaize, que se removía inquieto en los brazos de su padre.

\- Hola, chicos.- saludo Amos con una expresión de felicidad.- Espera hijo. Ya te bajo.

Dejo a Blaize en el suelo y este corrió hacia el jardín.

\- ¡Blaize espera!- gritó Arabella.- Este chico no tiene modales.- gruñó.- Culpo a Amos.

\- ¿A mí?- se ofendió Amos, mas era tan fingido que todos vieron una sonrisa brotar de sus labios.- Lo corregiremos Bella.

\- Uhm.- los labios de Bella se arrugaron, pero acepto el beso en la frente de su esposo.

\- ¡Bebamos!- anunció James. Invoco las copas y una a una salieron del comedor y todos las cogieron.- ¡Por San Valentín!

\- ¡Por San Valentín!- brindaron y rieron felices de estar juntos ese día, y todos los San Valentines de su vida.


End file.
